


indigo on gold

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Multi, Space Pirates, Space mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia's ship breaks down halfway between beacon space station and the ever-shifting nemeton nebula, and that's what she gets for not repairing the fuel cells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indigo on gold

**Author's Note:**

> for 20. fic based on song lyrics: _should I lie with death my bride?_ (song to the siren, this mortal coil)

Malia's ship breaks down halfway between beacon space station and the ever-shifting nemeton nebula, and that's what she gets for not repairing the fuel cells herself. Cursing the maintenance worker at Fuel & Fly, she suits up while having the computer check that there aren't any other issues. It reports back negative, and Malia opens the hatch. 

She space walks over to the fuel cells, an easy smile on her face. Space is the prettiest like this, all wild and open and never-ending. It's completely overwhelming in the best of ways, and Malia could waste all her oxygen just staring into the sky, twirling until she can't remember up or down. 

She has been running pretty low on cash though, needs to do some more dangerous supply runs and steals this month, so today she can't afford an afternoon of idle viewing. Malia makes her way to the fuel cells- or where they ought to be- and a shiver crawls down her spine as she sees they're simply _gone_. There are deep gouge marks in their wake, and Malia starts going back to the ship door, fear and anger twisting in her. 

That's when the two beings swim before her, with oversized eyes and smiles. The darker, slightly smaller one puts a threatening hand on her tether. 

_Hello there_ , she projects, and Malia barely has the time to be surprised that the legends of intelligent space mermaids are true, thinking if she has any weapons in her suit. _My name is Violet and my lover is Allison. Who are you?_

The taller one rolls her eyes, a playful slap of her indigo tail against the other's golden tail. 

_Allison doesn't like talking to her food first_ , Violet says, lips twisted up into a bemused smile. _I apologize for her rudeness._

Every single weapon Malia owns is on- or a part of- her ship. It isn't often that Malia's wished for a crew, it was easy enough to function independently and it meant she got the entirety of the spoils, but today she wouldn't mind a second. 

_She won't stop thinking about violence_ , another voice projects, and Malia assumes this is Allison. _We should give her what she wants_.

Malia's eyes widen, and her thoughts instantly turn to gold and naked women, and there's a high pitched crackling noise that might be a laugh. 

_We should give her what she wants?_ Violet echoes, a teasing lilt to her words. She swims closer to Allison, dragging the tether and Malia a little closer as well. 

Her head ducks to lay kisses where scale meets pebbled flesh, and taking the distraction, Malia brandishes the closest thing to a weapon she has- a wrench. 

A sigh echoes in her head, with an, _I told you this one only wanted violence_.

_Oh well_ , Violet says, and with bright claws she slashes the tether and drags Malia closer. _Goodnight little one_. 

There's a flash of indigo, and a heavy tail knocks her helmet off and she knows no more.


End file.
